


Sunshine Goth Does it Again

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's Father's Day surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Goth Does it Again

Jethro was working on the boat when the rapping on his door began. It didn't end and after five minutes, he couldn't ignore it any more. He needed more coffee anyway.

"No, I don't need any candy," he said as he opened the door. Most of the kids knew he wasn't an easy sell.

"Wasn't offering any, Gibbs. Mmm, you dress down well." Abby stood on his porch, big grin on her face.

He looked down, shrugging. "Just a T-shirt and shorts, Abby. No big deal. What are you doing here, anyway? The sun is shining."

Abby grinned. "You're worth it, Gibbs. Come on, I'm taking you out."

"What?"

"Get with the program, Gibbs. I'm taking you out for breakfast." When he just looked at her, she shrugged. "What day is it today?"

"Sunday?"

"The date? The occasion?"

He cocked his head, wondering what she was getting at. "June fifteenth."

She put a hand on his arm, tugging him toward her. "Father's Day."

He knew he was wincing. This was not a day he wanted to remember, but the memories flooded through him…Kelly's hand drawn cards, breakfast in bed, her assertions that he was the "best Daddy ever". "Abby…"

"Get your keys and wallet, I'm taking you out." Her voice was firm, her expression concerned.

"I'm not a father."

She wrapped her arms around him and he heard the hitching of her breath. "You are a father. To her…to…Kelly." She'd never used his daughter's name before. Nobody but Ducky or Jenny had ever dared. "And you're a surrogate father to me. And I'm celebrating that today. I know it's hard, Gibbs…"

"You have no idea…"

Abby nodded, looking guilty for a moment. "No, you're right. I don't. But I want to help. I want you to know how much I value you and love you."

"Not necessary."

"It is. And I have Ducky roasting in your car right now, so can you get a move on. Hungry people, Gibbs. You don't want me cranky."

Jethro shook his head, a smile on his face. She'd somehow taken a very bad day for him and started to turn it around. His sunshine goth had done it again.

"You're the greatest, Abbs."

"I know, now feed me."


End file.
